External Driving
This article is currently having major changes! External Driving (Universe) is a driving game founded by DrivingGuy4402 and created by Joshua World Productions. =About= =Timeline= August 2014 DrivingGuy4402 thought of this driving universe. The driving universe was suppose to be called "Addicted Driving Universe", but he changed the name to "Secondary Driving Universe" which started it all. He was going to start with 12 driving games, but he started to begin 13, then he decided more games. The universe also started at Tennessee. February 2015 DrivingGuy4402 started making SD II as a driving simulator set on an island. Spring 2015 Secondary Driving Universe was renamed to Super Driving Universe. June 2015 *DrivingGuy4402 renamed Super Driving to External Driving. This caused SD II to be renamed to ED II. *Around mid June, it was decided that the hub will be cancelled. It is known that he will still create the universe. July 2015 *Nashville is revamped. *Monovia is planned. *The Islands to Monovia are planned. *The Neighborhood Road System is planned. August 2015 *The EDU group is created. *Aspiringshortlot Joined the EDU Group *A few people got invited to build EDU Group games September 2015 *AndrewUnionCreator quits ROBLOX leaving South Dakota incomplete. It is unknown if he will still work on his games. He has returned, but may not work on his games a lot. November 2015 *AndrewUnionCreator and Imaguy414 leave the EDU team. *DrivingGuy4402 brings back all of Imaguy414's games to continue the projects. *AndrewUnionCreator (who is now xBlazingKing) returns to the EDU team. January 2016 *The Alicota layout is being planned. *UnknownDOT (Now xBlazingKing) leaves the EDU again due to an argument. *ED II becomes an Atlantic Island game and part of the EDU. *ED: Game Testing is created. February 2016 *Alicota is changed to Calisota. *Boeing747guy joins the EDU team. *ED: Game Testing hits 500 visits in less than a month. *Blue Waters, Florida, Dewey County, South Dakota, Canadian County, and Oklahoma are created in ED: Game Testing. March 2016 *CanadianRoadGeek joins the EDU Team. *ED: Game Testing (hub) reaches 1,000 visits. *There are 22 fans in the EDU group as of March 7, 2016. *A glitch happened in the ED: Game Testing hub on March 7, 2016 where some people couldn't teleport to a testing game (which may have been caused by ROBLOX) *Boeing747guy (Now Hydrolock) leaves the EDU team *CanadianRoadGeek gets kicked out of the EDU team due to an argument (the similar incident like xBlazingKing) *CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team on the same day the argument happened. *Plainoldbread joins the EDU team. *LARIA1111 joins the EDU team. *CanadianRoadgeek leaves the EDU team once again stealing Newburg and the EDU models because of another arguement. April 2016 *All EDU items and games are copylocked to prevent people from stealing. *dshorter100 joins the EDU team. *CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team once again and leaves again. *JaketheGamer144 leaves the EDU team due to another argument. *Newburg gets vandalized by a new group JaketheGamer144 joined. *EDU refuses to take down ED: Newburg. *JaketheGamer144 returns to EDU. *Newburg gets fixed on April 10th 2016 with a few glitches. *Newburg gets vandalized again by ODS. This time, it gets changed to Noobburg & the message says TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO *The Newburg title gets fixed a few minutes later. May 2016 *Hydrolock starts an arguement in the EDU group wall. *Newburg is vandalized by LARIA1111 and changed it to Urmomsville and made EDU hub uncopylocked and told people to dislike it. *An EDU team member tells outgamed100 to kick DrivingGuy4402 out of EDU, which means that the EDU team member broke a rule. *LARIA1111 leaves the EDU team because of the fight. *Anti-EDU protesters create vandalism on both the External Driving and the Joshua Videos wiki due to a huge argument. *Newburg, Calisota is no longer an EDU game. *ED: Lebanon, Tennessee begins being worked on. June 2016 *Anti-EDU protesters creates more dislikes in EDU games. *Vandalism happened in the EDU wiki again. *LARIA1111 makes an offical return to EDU. *New rules were created to prevent future vandalism. *ED: Tuckers Crossroads is being worked on. July 2016 * ED: Game Testing hub gets a new thumbnail. * LARIA1111 retires from EDU after a short time of returning. He now has his own Driving Universe called Laria Driving (LD) and now works with former EDU team member Hydrolock.